Tidak Sendiri
by Lady of Rain
Summary: Percakapan antara Conan dan Ai setelah game cocoon berakhir (post movie 6). Fanfic DC pertamaku. Read & Review please :)


**Buat yang nggak tahu atau lupa soal DC movie ke 6 (The Phantom of Baker Street), _here is the summary_ :**

Alkisah ada seorang anak lelaki jenius bernama Hiroki. Kedua orang tuanya telah bercerai dan kini ia tinggal di Amerika bersama ayah angkatnya, Mr. Schindler. Di bawah asuhan Schindler, Hiroki mengalami tekanan karena harus mengerjakan proyek Schindler tanpa keleluasaan bermain seperti anak seusianya. Suatu hari, Hiroki akhirnya merampungkan proyek besarnya, otak buatan yang disebut Bahtera Nuh, namun setelah itu, ia bunuh diri.

Dua tahun kemudian, perusahaan Schindler berhasil membuat _game virtual reality_ yang dimainkan dalam tabung _cocoon_. Grup Detektif Cilik, Kogoro, Ran, dan Sonoko menghadiri _launching game_ tersebut. Yusaku dan Profesor Agasa juga hadir karena terlibat dalam pembuatan _game_ tersebut. Saat itulah, ayah Hiroki, Kashimura, yang bekerja sama dengan Schindler dalam pembuatan _game_ itu terbunuh. Conan menyadari bahwa _game cocoon_ mungkin bisa memberinya petunjuk pemecahan kasus sehingga ia mengikuti _game_ tersebut bersama Ran dan anak-anak Grup Detekif Cilik. Rupanya _game_ tersebut tiba-tiba diambil alih oleh Bahtera Nuh, yang mengatakan bahwa jika semua pemain _game over_ , maka mereka semua akan benar-benar mati. Conan dkk pun bermain dalam salah satu dari lima permainan yang ditawarkan, yakni London zaman dahulu ketika terjadi kasus Jack the Ripper. Tugas Conan dkk adalah memecahkan kasus tersebut dengan menangkap Jack the Ripper atau membunuhnya. Dalam _game_ tersebut, ada empat anak lain yang ikut bersama mereka, salah satunya bernama Moroboshi.

Selama _game_ berlangsung, satu demi satu teman-teman Conan _game over_ hingga akhirnya tersisa Conan dan Moroboshi. Conan hampir menyerah, namun tiba-tiba sosok Holmes muncul memberi petunjuk sehingga ia dan Moroboshi bisa bertahan sampai akhir. Setelah _game_ selesai, Moroboshi membuka identitas aslinya sebagai Hiroki atau Bahtera Nuh. Dia meminjam identitas Moroboshi selama _game_ berlangsung. Setelah bercakap-cakap singkat dengan Hiroki, Conan kembali ke dunia nyata bersama anak-anak lain yang ikut bermain dalam _cocoon_. Kasus pembunuhan Kashimura telah dipecahkan oleh Yusaku dan pelakunya adalah Schindler, ayah angkat Hiroki. Motif pembunuhannya adalah rasa takut Schindler jika orang-orang tahu bahwa dirinya adalah keturunan Jack the Ripper karena Kashimura dan Hiroki tahu soal itu. Di akhir cerita, Conan bercakap-cakap singkat dengan Yusaku, kemudian Bahtera Nuh bunuh diri.

 **Bagaimana? Terlalu panjang? Atau terlalu singkat? Kalau kurang jelas, bisa tanya mbah wiki ya. Hehe...**

 **Akira Kuroba-san, makasih buat sarannya. Minna-san, selamat menikmati fanfic-ku. Jangan lupa review ya!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho

 **TIDAK SENDIRI**

Ai Haibara berdiri diam, memperhatikan Conan Edogawa bercakap-cakap singkat dengan Yusaku Kudo sambil bertukar pandang penuh arti _. Pembicaraan antara anak dan ayah_ , batin Ai. Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Conan Edogawa adalah Shinichi Kudo yang mengecil, yang berarti tidak banyak juga yang tahu kalau Yusaku Kudo adalah ayah kandung Conan Edogawa. Ai adalah salah satu di antara sedikit orang yang tahu hal itu.

Suara-suara yang semakin lama terdengar semakin redup mengalihkan perhatian Ai. Ia tahu suara apa itu. _Bahtera Nuh_ , batinnya. Program itu mematikan dirinya sendiri. Bahtera Nuh memilih mati ketimbang dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang dewasa tak bertanggung jawab.

Ai memandang ayah dan anak yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. Keduanya tampak teralih dengan hilangnya Bahtera Nuh. Kemudian, mereka kembali saling bertatapan penuh arti, lalu mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Ai tersenyum sambil berjalan menghampiri Conan yang masih memandang sosok Yusaku yang menjauh.

"Wah, pasti kau senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan ayahmu," kata Ai, membuat Conan tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Bocah berkacamata itu tersenyum.

"Begitulah," balasnya.

"Kau juga pasti bangga sekali bisa melihat ayahmu setelah berhasil menyelesaikan _game_ -nya, kan?"

Senyum Conan semakin lebar. "Ya."

"Aku jadi iri padamu, Kudo-kun," kata Ai.

"Huh?"

"Kau masih bisa bertemu ayahmu, masih bisa berbicara dengan ayahmu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bicara atau bertemu ayahku lagi di dunia ini. Malah, aku tidak begitu ingat seperti apa ayahku. Aku tidak punya banyak kenangan tentang orang tuaku. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu apakah aku telah membuat mereka bangga."

"Haibara..."

Ai memandang _cocoon-cocoon_ yang sudah kosong di belakangnya, dikelilingi oleh para orang tua dan anak-anak yang gembira karena masih bisa bertemu. Ia memandang mereka dengan tatapan lembut. Ai merasa iri pada mereka, tetapi ia juga senang karena para orang tua dan anak-anak itu masih dapat bertemu. Lebih dari sekedar bertemu, anak-anak itu dengan bangga menceritakan perjuangan mereka kepada orang tua mereka, sama halnya dengan pertemuan Conan dengan Yusaku tadi.

"Bahtera Nuh sudah tak ada, ya," kata Ai.

"Ya. Otak buatan Hiroki memutuskan untuk bunuh diri," kata Conan.

"Hiroki... kurasa dia tidak jahat," kata Ai lagi. "Dia membuat otak buatan secerdas ini untuk membuat anak-anak itu berusaha dengan kemampuan mereka sendiri. Dia membuat anak-anak itu bangga pada diri mereka sendiri. Dia membuat para orang tua bangga pada usaha anak-anak mereka."

"Ya, dia memang tidak jahat," balas Conan. Ia tersenyum memandang Ai yang juga tersenyum sambil memandang para orang tua dan anak-anak yang tengah bergembira.

"Hiroki bunuh diri agar tidak ada orang dewasa yang bisa memanfaatkannya lagi. Bahtera Nuh bunuh diri agar tidak dimanfaatkan orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab," kata Ai lagi. Senyum di wajahnya menghilang, digantikan oleh ekspresi sedih yang bisa dilihat Conan.

"Itu yang dikatakan Bahtera Nuh saat kami berhasil menyelesaikan _game_. Hiroki tak ingin otak buatannya digunakan orang tak bertanggung jawab," kata Conan. "Selama permainan, dia menyamar jadi Moroboshi. Dia mengetahui setiap langkah permainan kita. Dia mengirimkan tokoh-tokoh berbahaya, tapi pada akhirnya dia menyelamatkan kita semua dengan mengirim Holmes untuk memberiku petunjuk menyelesaikan _game_. Seperti katamu, dia ingin membuat anak-anak itu berusaha sendiri tanpa kekuatan orang tua mereka. Dia orang yang baik."

Kali ini Ai memandang Conan dan tersenyum. Kemudian, ia kembali memandang _cocoon-cocoon_. "Aku mengerti perasaan Hiroki. Terlahir sebagai orang jenius, terus-menerus ditekan oleh orang dewasa, tidak bisa bermain dengan anak-anak seusianya, tapi malah harus belajar dan bekerja untuk orang-orang dewasa yang ia benci. Dia mirip denganku."

Conan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya diam memandang Ai yang tidak memandangnya. Ada kesedihan dalam sorot matanya, dalam senyum tipis yang tersungging di wajahnya. Ekspresinya membuat Conan merasa sesak, seolah ia merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

"Anak itu pasti kesepian seumur hidupnya. Orang tuanya bercerai, lalu dia harus diasuh oleh ayah angkat yang selalu menekannya. Mungkin saja _game_ ini pun dikendalikannya agar ia bisa bermain bersama anak-anak yang lain. Karena itu ia menyamar jadi Moroboshi," kata Ai lagi.

"Bukan mungkin, tapi memang benar dia ingin bermain bersama anak-anak lainnya. Itu yang dikatakan Hiroki padaku," kata Conan, cukup terkejut Ai bisa menduga sampai setepat itu, padahal Hiroki atau Bahtera Nuh hanya menyampaikan hal itu padanya.

"Dia menciptakan otak buatan dan _game_ 'menang atau mati' untuk mendapatkan masa kecilnya yang hilang. Aku menciptakan racun yang membuatku kembali ke wujud anak-anak. Ya ampun, kami berdua benar-benar mirip."

"Haibara..."

"Dia dan aku sama-sama menciptakan benda berbahaya yang membuat orang-orang berada dalam bahaya. Setidaknya dia menolong anak-anak ini di akhir permainan dengan cara menolongmu, tapi racunku entah sudah membunuh berapa orang dan aku tak bisa mengembalikan mereka yang terbunuh. Kurasa akulah yang jahat kalau dibandingkan dengan dia."

"Haibara."

"Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus dosaku hanya dengan membuat penawar APTX untukmu," Ai melanjutkan, tidak menggubris Conan yang memanggil namanya. "Maaf, Kudo-kun, karena aku membuat racun itu. Kalau saja aku tidak membuatnya, kau tidak akan bernasib seperti ini. Kalau aku tidak membuat racun itu, kau dan ayahmu bisa bicara layaknya ayah dan anak tanpa perlu khawatir orang-orang menanyakan hubungan kalian. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Conan mendesah. Ia yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Ai kini memosisikan dirinya tepat di hadapan gadis itu sehingga mereka saling bertatapan. "Haibara, kau bukan orang jahat. Tidak ada orang jahat yang bisa meminta maaf dengan tulus seperti dirimu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama, jadi kau tak perlu memikirkan hal itu lagi. Kau juga tidak sendirian. Kau mendapatkan teman bukan karena racunmu, tapi karena hatimu. Walaupun orang tuamu sudah tak ada di dunia ini, bukan berarti kau tidak punya siapa pun yang bisa bangga padamu. Ada Profesor, ingat? Ada Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, dan aku. Kami semua bangga padamu, Haibara. Aku bangga padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau mau meninggalkan organisasi itu, karena kau mau membuat penawar racun yang kau ciptakan, karena kau adalah teman yang bisa diandalkan, karena kau adalah orang yang cerdas dan baik."

Ai tertegun. Ia memandang wajah Conan Edogawa yang tersenyum lebar, sebuah senyuman tulus yang ditujukan seseorang kepada teman yang dipercayainya. "Haibara, jangan bersedih lagi. Kau tidak sendirian."

Ai tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum tipis yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang tersungging di wajahnya, melainkan senyum penuh syukur. "Sepertinya aku lebih beruntung dari Hiroki karena memiliki teman sepertimu sebelum aku mati."

"Oi, oi..."

"Kudo-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih karena telah menyelesaikan _game_. Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan kami."

Conan tersenyum. "Yeah. Terima kasih juga karena telah menyelamatkanku di dalam _game_."

Kedua remaja yang menyusut itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hanya saling memandang satu sama lain dengan senyum penuh arti. Sebuah senyuman sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka mengerti bahwa mereka telah saling memahami dan saling mempercayai. Sebuah senyuman yang membuat mereka yakin bahwa mereka tidak berjuang sendiri.

* * *

 **Ini fanfic DC pertamaku. Tolong review yaaa :)**


End file.
